Fight for Love
by Rainbow663396
Summary: An AU where Emily chose Paige instead of the baby. There's an AD but it's not Alex Drake, Spencer and Alison will not be related in this fic. #EMISON #SPALISON #PAILY but not endgame.
1. chapter 1

**I can't help but wonder what will happen if Emily's mind goes in a different way.**

 **This story will be an AU where Emily picked to come with Paige but this will not be a PAILY story. Also Alex Drake will not exist in this fic AD will be someone else, Alison and Spencer will not be related because Spencer will be Emily's rival for Alison love. It's Paily at the start but they will definitely seperate. Let's just see how the story goes.**

"What do you mean you can't do this?" I asked Emily. "You said that this is what you want, you said you want to keep the baby."

"I know what I said Alison but I changed my mind. I'm sorry! I can't do this, not with you. We don't even know who the father of the baby is." Emily said.

"Why did you have to wait to tell me you don't want the baby. Em the baby already grew I don't think I have the heart abort it anymore." I don't know what happened because last week she's determined to keep the baby.

"You want to keep it then fine but don't expect any help from me. I am moving out of town anyways so I don't think I can help you." She said without any emotion.

"Why? How about A.D?" I asked in disbelief not recognizing the Emily I'm talking to.

"I don't care about A. D, look Ali all of us know that I didn't have anything to do with Charlotte's death. I already went to the police station to give my full and last statement about the incident I am asleep that night but I woke up in the middle of the night and i found out that Aria was not there that's all I know." She explained.

"Why would you do that? It's like telling the police that Aria killed Charlotte. Emily what's happening to you?" I asked desperately.

"I have to go. Paige is already waiting for me outside." She said as she stood up.

"Wait Em! Paige? Are you two back.." She cut me off.

"Yes Paige and I are back together. I'm really sorry Ali but I can't keep the baby and let A or A.D or whoever the hell it is to play with my life. I hope you have a good life. Goodbye!" She said before walking out of the door.

I can't stop the tears anymore after she walked out on me. How can this happen? Everything just happened so fast. I am supposed to tell her that I want to keep the baby and be a family. I just admitted to myself that I love her this morning and now she's gone I should've known that Paige won't back down that easily.

 ** _Spencer's POV_**

I just got home from the dinner hosted by Toby and Yvonne I'm glad that he is happy and after everything that happened he deserved it. When I am about to go inside I saw Emily leaving Alison's house.

"Hey! Em!" I called but she only looked at me then immediately went inside a car I don't recognize when the car is already out of sight I decided to check on Ali.

"Ali!" I called but I got no answer. The door is not locked so i went inside and saw Alison sitting on the floor crying. "Hey what happened? Did you and Emily fought?" I asked.

"No. I don't know what happened. Last week she said she wants the baby. Now she wants me to abort it. She already left Spencer she's not coming back." She said crying hysterically. "I don't know what to do."

"Emily won't do that Al maybe she's just thinking. She'll come around..." she cut me off.

"You don't understand Spence she already ran away with Paige." She said

"But how about A.D? The Rosewood PD still haven't figure out who killed Charlotte." I asked not understanding what's happening.

"She already went there to confess everything, she said that she's asleep that night and then she woke up to find that Aria is missing and that's all she knows. They already gave her a clearance." She answered trying to control her emotions.

"Why would she do that? We're all in this together, she just can't throw Aria under the bus." I said before dialing Emily's number. "Cannot be reached. She already changed her number."

"What happened in here?" Hanna who just arrived asked. "Where's Emily?"

"She's gone Han. She ran off with Paige she wants Ali to terminate the child." I said.

"Wha.. what? I guess that's bound to happen." She breathes but doesn't look surprised.

"What do you mean that's bound to happen? What do you know?" I asked.

 ** _Hanna's POV_**

"Emily is with Paige I already knew it. I don't know how it happened but last Tuesday remember when i crashed into your place?" I asked Spencer. "It's because I told Emily that I will be out to go to New York but my trip got cancelled and when I came back to the loft I heard noises i got afraid that it's AD but then..

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

I can hear voices whispering which got me scared that AD is inside Lucas' loft I am ready to dial Caleb when i heard a moan. So i peak inside the room. I am definitely not expecting the sight i see. Emily and Paige are both naked and in a very sexual position.

"Are you sure about this?" Paige asked Emily.

"I've never been sure than i am now." Emily answered then Paige continue eating her out.

"Ohhh! Ahh! That's so great. More ahh Paige more." Emily moaned. "Don't stop!"

I immediately left the loft after seeing that. I don't think I'll be able to eat anything for the next days too because of what I witnessed.

END OF FLASHBACK

"That's how I find out." I said. "You know what it's just confusing because last week she also said to me that she wants the baby. Do you think something happened to her?" I asked.

"She was so determined when she went here to tell me to abort the child." Alison said still crying.

"Hanna and I will try to contact Emily. We'll talk to her Al don't worry. Come on let's get you upstairs so you can rest." Spencer said then assists Ali upstairs.

I need to know what happened to Emily. I can't understand why she dropped her child and Alison like a hot potato. "I'll be going guys I still have jobs to finish." I shouted then left Alison's house.


	2. Chapter 2

**_ARIA'S POV_**

It's been 3 month since Emily left Rosewood.

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

"Hey i received your SOS. What happened in here?" I asked while trying to catch my breath. "I was in Philly when i received it but tried my best to get here as fast as i can. Where's Hanna and Em..." Spencer cut me off.

"Shhh! Come on let's go downstairs and I'll tell you everything." She whispered. "Ali fell asleep crying she doesn't know what to do with the baby."

"What? I thought that they already agreed on what to do with the baby." I asked not understanding what's going on.

"Emily already left. She asked Alison to abort the baby. Earlier she also went to the police to tell them that she saw you sneaking out the night that Charlotte got killed and that's everything she knows." She explained.

"She what?" I asked incredulously. "Emily threw me under the bus! Why did she do that? I didn't kill Charlotte, believe me."

"I know. I know Aria. Let's stay with Alison for tonight then figure out what to do tomorrow, okay?" Spencer calmly said.

After that she went to sleep beside Alison, I decided to stay at the living room knowing that I will not sleep because I'm too worried about the police arresting me for something I didn't do. I opened the television and try focusing my attention to it. When the morning came someone knocked in Alison's door.

"Good morning ma'am! Is Ms. Dilaurentis there?" The police officer asked.

"Uhh. Yeah, let me call her. Al..." i said nervously but before I can continue Alison and Spencer appeared behind me.

"I'm Alison Dilaurentis. What do you need?" She asked warily.

"We have updates on Charlotte Dilaurentis case." The officer said and I think this is the most nervous I felt in my whole life. I know I didn't kill Charlotte but with Emily's statement and the words I said in the trial I could be their number 1 suspect now. "Someone dropped a video, some sort of CCTV, Ms. Charlotte Dilaurentis can clearly be seen there she's on the top of the church crying hysterically talking to herself then she bumped in a metal which we found a little miles away from the church then she fell. So murder is already ruled out in this case. We are concluding the case as an accident. If you have further questions, just go to the police station and we'll answer everything. That's all that I need to say. I'll be going now to finish the report regarding this case. Thank you for your time Ms. Dilaurentis and I hope you had the closure you want for your sister." He said.

"Are you okay?" I asked Ali because she's just frozen.

"It's an accident? That's it?" Spencer interjected. "I think we should go and see the video Ali, we have to make sure.

"They never believe anything that fast, maybe the video is really true. I think it's time to move on Spencer. I just want Charlotte to rest now." Alison answered. "We still have a new A to think about and I have a decision to make with this baby."

 ** _END OF FLASHBACK_**

I consider it a miracle that AD disappeared. We never heard anything from AD since that day too. Maybe she just really want justice for Charlotte. Spencer, Alison and I stayed in Rosewood while Hanna disappeared out of no where too since that night that she left Alison's place. She's safely back in New York that's what we got from her mom but she never contacted any of us. I'm just hoping that the A fiasco is really over now. Emily is happy with the life she choose, Hanna is happy in New York with Caleb, Spencer is happy helping Alison because she decided to keep the baby, and I am happily single because Ezra chose Nicole. I just don't know about Alison I have a feeling that she loves Emily and she's really devastated that Emily chose Paige instead of her and their baby.

"Hello, Spencer why?" I immediately answered when I saw Spencer calling me.

"Aria its an emergency I went to Alison's house and i found her bleeding. We're on our way to the hospital follow us there Ar." She said through the phone.

"Okay I'm on my way and Spencer.." I called before she can end the call.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Please make sure the baby is okay. Alison doesn't need another tragedy now." I said hoping that the baby is okay.

"I know." She said then ended the call.

 ** _SPENCER'S POV_**

"How is Alison and the baby, Doc?" I asked when the doctor came out of the Emergency room.

"Ms. Dilaurentis is okay now.." she said.

"How about the baby? Is the baby okay?" I asked hysterically.

"Relax Ms. Hastings..." she was cut off by Aria.

"Spencer I'm here. Where's Alison? How is she?" She asked breathless.

"She's okay now but the baby how is the baby Doc?" I turned my attention to the doctor again.

"As I was saying before i was rudely interrupted the babies are okay but if you did not bring them on time I don't know if they will still survive. Ms. Dilaurentis will be asked to be at bed arrest for 2 weeks. Where is the father of the child?" She asked.

"Uhhh.. there's no father, we get the baby from fertilization." I said.

"Oh! So you are the partner. Please take care of your partner and make sure that she will be stress free." She said. "Okay. I'll leave you two so you can visit Ms. Dilaurentis already."

"Why are you blushing?" Aria laughed. "You didn't even deny it when she said you're the other mother. And Spencer did you hear when she said babies instead of baby. Oh my gosh Spencer it's plural not singular but you're too wrapped up in your imagination to notice it." She said then walked off to the direction of Alison's room.

"How could i miss the babies part. I can't understand what's happening to me. I have been like this often when it comes to Alison." I was thinking when I bumped into someone.

"Spencer?" The person who bumped me asked.

I looked up and i saw someone whom I haven't seen in a long time. "Zachery! How are you? Why why are you here?" I asked.

"I am doing my residency here for 6 months already. I didn't know that you are also back. Melissa said that you are in Georgetown or in D.C helping uncle Peter and aunt Veronica." He said.

"I came back for a friend. Uhhm. Can you give me a favor? I know that you are in Pediatric, my friend is pregnant and I want her baby to be checked again. You know for 2nd opinion." I asked hopeful that he'll agree.

"Is there something wrong with the baby? Okay, come on bring me to her." He said then I lead her to Alison's room.

He is my cousin Zachary George Hastings III the only son of my father's older brother, he finished med school at Harvard. Their family lived in London because his mom is somewhat a member of the royal family but he insisted on studying in Harvard for college. "Spencer! Hey! Come here. Can you see that?" He said pointing at the screen. "Ms. Dilaurentis that is the heartbeat of baby number 1 and this right here is baby number 2." He said smiling.

"What? She got twins?" I asked surprised.

"Yes. There are 2 but we can't tell the gender yet. Congratulations Ms. Dilaurentis." He shakes Alison's hand. "I'll leave you to celebrate I have to attend to other patients. Spencer I'll see you around." He said then leaves.

"2 babies? I got 2." Ali said. "I don't know if I can take care of a baby what more if there are two of them." She sighed.

"Shhh! Don't say that I know you can.." I was cut off by the door opening.

"Alison!" Mr. Dilaurentis entered then hugged his daughter. "I'm sorry dear. I'm sorry." He said.

 ** _ALISON'S POV_**

"Dad? Where did.. how did you know I'm here?" I stuttered.

"Spencer called me. I'm really sorry that you have to go through this alone but don't worry you will never be alone now I'll be with you all the way. I will help you raise my grandchild." He said.

"Grandchildren." I corrected.

"There are two of them? Wow! That's good news dear. Jason would be so thrilled." He said excitedly.

"Jason? Jason's not here dad." I said sadly.

"But he will be, he's on his way." He smiled.

"When did you get here? Here's a key to the house. You can go home to rest Dad I'll be out here anyways we're just waiting for the doctors clearance." I said smiling because I just can't contain my happiness that he's back. My dad may not be the best father but I know that he loves us.

"I'll wait for you.." He said but I cut him off.

"It's okay Dad, Spencer will take me home. She's been taking care of me and the babies. In fact if she didn't bring me here right away the babies might have been dead by now." I said thinking about all of the times Spencer took care of me.

"Okay but I'll buy dinner first. Spencer please come with Alison and thank you for taking care of my daughter." He said smiling at Spencer.

"Al.. Ali are you okay?" Spencer brought me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah I'm okay. Thank you for saving my babies Spencer. I got emotionally attached to them and I didn't know what I'll do if they didn't survive." I said as tears slowly fell from my eyes.

"Hey Ali. Shhhh! Don't cry I will always be here for you and the babies. I'll help you raise them if you let me." She said.

"I can't do that. You have done so much for us and I know you have your own life too." I love the thought of Spencer helping me with the kids, she's been with me since Emily left and I can't believe that Spencer and I would also make a great team.

"No you're not asking I'm volunteering Alison. I like you, since Toby and I broke up I never found love again until you and I became closer. I'm falling in love with you Ali. I know that we are the exact opposite of each other and we often fight before but when i get to know you it's really different. I like you so much that my heart beats wildly in my chest when you're near." Spencer confessed.

 ** _EMILY'S POV_**

It's been 3 months since I left Rosewood and Alison. I am not ready to have a child and I want a life without any trace of A. "Babe! What do you want for dinner?" I heard Paige ask from the kitchen of our apartment here in California.

"Anything babe. I don't think I'll be able to eat much because of the ice cream we ate at the park." I answered.

"How about we skip dinner?" She asked again.

"And move on to dessert? I think i like that." I said eyeing her mischievously we have been like this for 3 months, just chilling, having fun and having lots of sex. I choose this life I know but sometimes I can't help but think about Alison and the baby I just hope that I made the right decision. "Come on! Let's have a bath together." I pulled her close and kissed her while taking her clothes off.

 ** _If you have questions ask away I'll be willing to answer it all :)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Alison's POV_**

The babies are born through normal delivery. My Dad, Jason, Aria and Spencer all stayed with me throughout my pregnancy until i delivered the baby safely. I resigned from being a teacher in Rosewood High, I am now and an author. Aria and I decided to build our own publishing company with our very generous investor none other than my Dad, Kenneth. He's nothing but patient and supportive to me since he came back. I still can't believe that this is my life now. My Dad and Jason are back, i have a great job with my best friend and i have 2 bundles of joy Timmothy James and Hayley Grace and of course Spencer she's been there for us since Emily left. She save me and my babies twice.

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

I had an overtime because the grades are due tomorrow. It's already past 10, Dad texted me asking if I want him to pick me up but I declined because I brought my car. I think the babies are hungry because they keep on moving so i decided to head home. I am near the door when i heard a footstep. "Is somebody there?" I shouted checking the surrounding but there is no one so I continued walking out of the door and through the stairs. I'm on my 2nd to the last step when someone pushes me. "Ahhh! Help!" I cried because I can't move and I saw blood on the lower part of my body. "Please help me." I continued shouting. "Ahhhhhhh!" I screamed startled when someone touches my arm.

"Ali! What happened to you? Oh my God your bleeding! I have to get you to the hospital." She said then tried her best to carry me.

"Please Spencer save my babies. Please!" I cried.

"I'm gonna get you there on time don't worry." She said. When we arrived at the hospital her cousin Zach and two nurses are already waiting at the entrance.

 ** _3RD PERSON POV_**

"What happened to her, Spence?" Dr. Hastings asked.

"She said someone pushed her that's why she fell down the stairs. Do everything to save her and the babies, please Zach." Spencer cried, she can't help but be emotional because she get too attached to the babies too.

"I'll do everything I can but you can't be inside here, I'm sorry. Just stay at the waiting room and call her family." He said then went inside to attend Alison.

After one and a half hour Dr. Hastings came out of the Operating Room. "How is my daughter?" Mr. Dilaurentis immediately rushed and asked the doctor.

"Alison is okay, Mr. Dilaurentis." He said.

"And the babies?" Spencer asked.

Dr. Hastings sighed. "Please tell me they're okay. Please!" Spencer cried.

"We almost lost them but they are okay now. It's actually a miracle. When Alison wakes up we can check the gender of the babies. I will strongly suggest for Ms. Dilaurentis to take a leave from her work. It's just 2 months till the babies arrive we need to take extra care of them." The doctor said then left the room.

Alison wakes up after two hours. "Spencer, Dad! How are my babies? Are they safe?" She immediately asked.

"They're okay honey! Spencer saved you again." Mr. Dilaurentis answered.

"Thank you Spence! I couldn't thank you enough for saving them twice. Did you caught the person who pushed me?" Alison asked Spencer.

"There is no one there when i arrived Ali. Do you think it's an accident or the persons goal is to really hurt you? Do you think it's back?" Spencer said referring to the A game.

"I don't think so. I never get any mess.." Alison was cut off when Dr. Hastings arrived.

"It's good that you're awake Ms. Dilaurentis." He smiled. "Do you want to check the gender of the babies?"

"Yeah of course." Spencer answered excitedly which made everyone in the room laugh. "What? Don't tell me you aren't excited." Spencer rolled her eyes at Jason.

"Not as excited as you though." Jason laughed.

"Okay. Enough of that I'm excited to know if we will have little Alison or little Jason." Mr. Dilaurentis said.

"Wow! These babies are healthy. Can you see that?" The doctor asked pointing at the screen. "That is baby girl and this one here is a baby boy." He said happily. "Congratulations Alison and Spencer." He said.

 ** _END OF FLASHBACK_**

After that day Spencer barely left me, she decided to take a leave from her work too. One month before the babies are born she asked me if I would like to be her girlfriend. I thought about that many times since she told me she likes me, i thought about Emily and I even consulted Aria but she told me that if Emily is too selfish to leave me then I don't have to consider her feelings too. She told me that she thinks Emily still loved me but she's too afraid to face it, she picked Paige instead of me and the babies, she took the easy way out. My feelings for her will not be easily gone maybe it will never be gone but I am ready to move on. I have been through so much and i felt that it is time for me to be happy so i said Yes to Spencer.

The next day Spencer invited me, Jason and my Dad to dinner. When we arrived at the restaurant Aria and her boyfriend Dr. Zachery Hastings are also there. It is not just a dinner it is actually a family dinner as to what Spencer called it because her family is also there. Spencer have told them that she likes me since she confessed her feelings to me, she said Peter had a hard time accepting it but eventually did after she explained everything about the babies. Melissa and her husband Wren is also there together with their two year old daughter, Taylor. That night she introduced me as her girlfriend and they accepted me.

Now we are all gathered again here in our backyard for the babies first birthday.

"My my my!" My daughter Hayley brought me out of my thoughts.

"Yes baby? What do you need? What do my baby want?" I cooed her.

"Baby they are all waiting for Hayley and Timmy to blow the candles." Spencer said.

"Yeah. Come on my sweet baby." I said to Hayley as I carry her.

"There are my grandchildren." My Dad said happily when he saw the kids. "I hope you like my gifts better than you like Pops Peter's gift." He teased Peter. The two old man always likes to compete when it comes to the babies.

"Oh boy! Here they go again!" Zachery groaned then hugged Aria.

"Are you saying something Zacky boy? Do you want me to send you back to England?" Peter tried intimidating Zach.

"What? Nothing Uncle. I said I know the kids will like your gifts better." He said laughing.

"Okay enough I know this is a kiddie party but it doesn't require adult guest to act like one. The kids will be happy if they can blow their candle so they can eat the cakes. Right loves?" Veronica hugged Hayley and Timmy which make them smile big, they love their grandmother so much.

"Oopps! Before blowing the candle, let's sing happy birthday first." Spencer said. "Come on! Everyone sing. Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday Dear Hayley and Timmy! Happy Birthday to you!" We all sing.

The kids blow the candles and I can't help but feel extra happy seeing the smile on their faces and the faces of our loved ones after all of the A fiasco we deserve this but I still can't help but wonder how is Emily. Is she happy now? I still think of her almost every night, still can't believe that she left us and I am always left thinking if we will be this happy too if we ended up together but those thoughts will never be answered because she left us.

"Babe! Hey are you okay?" Spencer asked. When she saw me looking at my childhood house.

"Are you tired? Do you want to rest? We can move tomorrow if you want." She asked. Yes today is also the day that we're leaving Rosewood. We all decided to move to DC. My Dad helps us find a house just near Peter and Veronica's house and next to Zachery's family house where he will move with Aria.

"No. I'm okay I'm just thinking about how happy our life is now." I smiled. "I hope this happiness never ends."

"It will never end babe. I will never let anyone ruin our happiness, I promise to protect you and the kids all the time. Are you sure you don't want to say goodbye to Pam before we left?" She asked.

"There's no point. She doesn't even know that the kids are Emily's too and we talked about that many times babe. Emily don't have a role in my children's life now." I said.

"I know. I know! It's just that I don't think we will come back here often." She said. Our parents decided not to sell the Hastings and Dilaurentis lot instead it will be renovated into a big vacation house so that we can come back once in a while.

"Come on babe! Let's go. Dad and Jason already left." I said as i checked the seatbelt of Timmy and Hayley giving my childhood home one last look before turning my gaze in front of the car looking forward for a new beginning.

 ** _EMILY'S POV_**

"I just have to get some papers from Hollis and Rosewood High. I'll be back right after baby and I want to talk to my Mom too. I want to tell her that I'm with you." I said to Paige.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" She asked hugging me from the back.

"I'm sure baby. You have work to be done. It's just a quick trip to get everything i have to get in Rosewood, if I were to pick I'd never set my foot there ever again but Dean Carter said I needed to pass that requirement or I would be removed from my job." I tried convincing her. I really need those papers but the truth is I can never stop thinking about Alison and i think that seeing her can ease my mind maybe I just needed a closure. "I have to go Baby, I'll see you in two days." I said then kissed her.

"I love you Baby! Take care." I heard Paige said when I am already outside of our apartment.

I am now here sitting at a taxi after an exhausting flight. I decided to drop by my Mom's house before going to Alison's place. "Mom!" I called when i saw her at the front door then hugged her because the truth is I really missed her.

"Emy!" She said hugging me back. "How are you?"

"I'm fine Mom. How about you? I'm sorry for not communicating with you for a year. I just wanted to get away the Rosewood drama once and for all." I said.

"It's okay honey! It doesn't matter, what's important is you're here now." Pam said. "Where do you stay now? I can't actually blame you because Hanna left too."

"I know. We talked and I convinced her to leave Rosewood too. I am back with Paige, Mom. We are living in an apartment in LA with a great paying job." I said and I can't help but smile thinking about the things i achieve since leaving this toxic town and all the toxic people.

"Really? Bring her the next time you went home so that i can see her again. Aria and Spencer stayed in town but I don't know if you'll still catch them because Veronica said they're living town today when I bumped into her in the grocery yesterday. After staying for a long year Alison will finally leave tow..." I cut her off.

"Alison? I thought you said Aria and Spencer?" I asked.

"Yeah she's leaving with them. Hey Emy where are you going?" I heard my Mom shout but i already ran off in the direction of Alison's house. I need to see her, i run as fast as i could but my body is too tired from the flight. When I am close to Alison's house I saw the moving truck there. I smiled thanking all the Gods that I still catch her.

"Excuse me! Where is the owner of the house?" I asked the mover.

"The Dilaurentis?" He asked back.

"Uhhm! Yeah." I answered.

"They left over an hour ago ma'am." He answered then went back to loading the furnitures into the truck. I observed what's inside the truck and I saw cribs and high chairs.

"Do you know where they are moving?" I asked.

"I'm sorry ma'am but I can't release private information without the permission of the client. If that's all, we need to leave now." He said then climbed inside the truck.

"Hey I'm the ..." I trailed off because I don't even know what I am to Alison. "I am the best friend of the client. Please I need to know where they move." I plead but he didn't acknowledge me. I was left there looking at the moving truck until it eas out of sight.

 ** _That was a close encounter but Emily's too late. What do you guys think of the story? They will see each other again in the chapters to come. Who do you think AD is?_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_There's a SMUT in this chapter I know most of you don't like PAILY so skip at the warning. This is the last chapter in the present time because the next chapter would be the time jump. Hope you can see where the story is going. In this chapter you can see how conflicted Emily is._**

 ** _Emily's POV_**

I walked home after a very exhausting day. Every day I get more and more frustrated because I still can't find where Alison, Spencer and Aria moved to. I asked Caleb to find them but he can't trace them. Even Mom didn't know where they went.

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

"Where did you go honey?" Mom asked when I entered the house.

"I just... I went to Spencer's hoping to catch her but she already left." I lied. "Do you happen to know where they moved?" I asked.

"No. I forgot to ask Veronica, all I know is that Spencer will move next to her cousins house." She answered.

"Do you know the name of her cousin?" I asked again.

"Dr. Zachery Hastings I have seen him many times in the park. He's actually a nice man." Mom answered. "Why do you want to see Spencer?"

"Nothing I just want to see her. I think I'll go to my old room to rest. The flight was super exhausting. Have a good night Mom. I love you!" I said before heading upstairs.

 ** _END OF FLASHBACK_**

I was brought out of my thought when my phone rings. "Hello Han?" I answered.

"Emily there's still no update. Why do you want to find them anyways? Our life is already better without them. What if AD is still after them then we'll be targeted again too." Hanna said

"Han I can't stop thinking about Ali. Maybe i needed a closure, maybe if i saw her i will finally move on and I want to see her baby." I said thinking about the time when Mom told me that Alison gave birth a year ago. She didn't even show the baby to my mother and that fact annoyed me, whatever happens that baby is still MINE.

"Listen Em, you're okay with Paige there I hope you will not ruin your life chasing after Alison again. But if it could help Caleb made a research about Dr. Zach Hastings and found out that he is from Yorkshire so he concluded that they actually moved there that is why he cannot trace them." She said. "He also made a research about the baby and Alison actually have a twin baby. Timothy and Hayley but the thing is they are not a Dilaurentis, their surname is Hastings."

"What? How could she do that? Is she really that selfish to not wait and consult me about it. Maybe that Zach Hastings is not Aria's boyfriend but Alison's." I said through gritted teeth. "

"Em! May i remind you that you're the one who left them. I have to go now. Please think about your actions. I'll talk to you soon." She said then hung the phone.

When i arrived in the apartment Paige is already there. "Baby! Here in the living room!" She shouts. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Why'd you ask?" I asked hoping to divert the topic.

"You look tired. Do you want anything?" She asked again.

"No baby. It's just that i got a news that Alison kept the baby." I sighed if I want a good relationship being honest is the first thing.

"Really? Al.. she kept the baby? Did you see them there in Rosewood?" She asked.

"No. They already left. It's just that I wanted to at least have a glimpse of my child but Alison being Alison she took my child away." I said.

"Can I do anything to help baby?" She offered.

"No. I don't think I can find them so I'll just let them be." I said but a look from Paige's eyes is telling me she doesn't believe me. "Baby I'll never leave you. I promise! I picked you over them." I said as i pull her close to me. "You're the one that I want." I whispered as I kiss her lips.

 ** _START OF SMUT (SKIP IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ A PAILY SMUT)_**

She kissed me back with so much passion. "I'm the only one you love. You're mine." She keep whispering while we're kissing and it's like some sort of enchantment because I cannot remember anything but lust for my girlfriend. I insert my hand on her shirt and started touching her from her stomach to her breast but she stopped my hand. "Let me do the work baby. I'll show you how much I love you." She said seductively.

She make me sit on her lap facing her then kissed me inserting her tongue on my mouth, immediately unhooking my bra. She stopped kissing me so she can remove the shirt. "Let me take you here in our living room." She said before capturing me in a kiss again. Her hand immediately squeezes my breast, she massage both of my breasts while licking and sucking on my neck which earned a very loud moan from me. Paige loves eating me since we get back together she said it satisfied her when she hears me moan, I was brought out of my thought when she sucked on my nipples and rubbed my pussy even though I still have my pants on. My nipples are her favorite, she always take her time licking them. "Let's remove this pants baby." She asked me to stand up a little but she didn't release the nipple from her mouth when my pants and underwear was removed my clit was immediately met by her fingers. I don't even know what to focus on with her mouth sucking alternately on my nipples and her finger on my clit i was brought on the edge. "Baby please don't stop. Ahhh! More baby." I moaned. She made me cum thrice already but I think she's not yet done.

"I want to taste you baby." She said while tying my hands with a necktie and pulling me in our bedroom when we get there she pushed me on the bed then went between my legs she didn't even waste time and licked my clit right away. "You taste like heaven baby." She said while moaning inserting her fingers on my pussy hole.

"Oh my God! Baby more please! I want to feel more." I screamed but instead of giving me more she stopped.

"Do you still want to find Alison and the baby?" She asked while slowly inserting her fingers in and out of my pussy.

"No baby. I don't care about them. I only want you love. Please!" I begged. "Please baby! Continue please."

"Very good!" She said then continue eating me making me cum three times again.

I woke up feeling someone touching me. "Ahhhhhhh baby! That felt good!" I said as I hold her hands so we can massage my breasts together. "I love you so much Paige." I said but I felt empty inside. I just can't figure out why there are days when my heart keeps contradicting my mind. "Ohhhhh That's great Paige!" My moans kept getting louder and louder.

"Wait. What did you said?" She asked. "Did you just told me you love me?"

"Ah yeah? Why?" I asked back.

"It's the first time you say that to me Emily." She said turning me around and kissing me passionately maybe this is where I'm really meant to be. Maybe Paige is really my destiny I just hope that I'm right, I hope i made the right decision.


	5. Chapter 5

**_All of your questions will be answered slowly in the coming chapters. In this chapter the four years time jump will happen and you'll discover who the father of the twins is. As for the endgame in this story I still haven't decide if it will be EMISON or SPALISON. Just keep reading and we'll see how the story goes._**

 ** _TIME JUMP (4YEARS LATER)_**

 ** _SPENCER'S POV_**

I woke up because I felt someone jumping on the bed when I opened my eyes I saw Timmy and Hayley. "Hey! Good morning babes." I said then smiled at them, they are the source of my happiness for the past 4 years.

"Happy Birthday Mama!" Hayley said while giggling.

"Happy Birthday Mama!" Timmy echoed then they both hugged and kissed me.

"Thank you! You woke up early just to greet me?" I asked smiling widely.

"Yes." They answered. "We love you Mama. Love you soo soo very much!" Hayley said in a very cute way.

"Enough of that kids. Mama needs to blow her birthday pancakes." Alison said entering the room and carrying a tray of breakfast. "Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday, happy birthday, happy birthday to you." The three of them sung.

"Make a wish Mama." Timmy said happily.

"Yeah Mum. Wish for a trip to Disney park please." Hayley added.

"Is that my wish or your wish?" I laughed. "I couldn't wish for anything else, everything I want and I need is already here. I have a good relationship with my parents, with Melissa, with Kenneth and Jason. I have a good friend in Zacky boy and Aria. I have two little angels and I have you." I said the last sentence looking at Alison. I never thought that I'd feel something strong for her after all we argue most of the time before.

"Okay drama queen." She said rolling her eyes laughing. "We are very lucky to have you babe!" She said then kisses me on the cheeks. "We are going somewhere for your birthday so go and take a bath we'll wait in the living room." She said then left the room with the kids. I stood up to look at the beautiful view outside the house we're staying here in London since it is my birthday Alison surprised me with a trip to our favorite country. The kids are just 1 when we first went here and now they are 4 years old, mom, dad and Kenneth suggested for us to leave the kids with them so Alison and I could have our me time but we declined because we really want to be around them as much as possible and one of the things I love about them is that they are so independent, they sleep in their own room even when we travel. I was busy with my train of thoughts when my phone rang. "Hello Zach? Is there any problem?" I asked.

"I don't want to ruin this day because I know it's your birthday but Aria and I run into Emily..." my world instantly stopped at the sound of my old friends name. "Spencer!! Are you listening?" He asked.

"Yeah I... I am." I breathe out. "On the second thought can you repeat what you said." I nervously laughed.

"Goodness Spence! What's happening to you?" He said jokingly annoyed. "I said she attacked me while we are eating at a restaurant here in LA I was shocked that's why uhm.. the damage was huge specially on my face and I don't want, I never wanted to hit a girl not that I'm underestimating her but my Mum thought me right, ya know?" He said.

"You did the right thing, Zach. Do you have any idea why she went ballistic on you?" I asked because he haven't even met Emily.

"She keeps saying that I am a fucking bastard for stealing her kids. She said Alison never asked her permission before putting my fucking name on the children's birth certificate. She said those punching me with each words. Spencer, Emily wants to see the children. She wants to know where you live." He said with his heavy British accent. "She followed us to the grocery, to the gas station, to the movie house then to our hotel that's why we reported her to the police. I'm sorry I know she's your friend but Aria is getting scared because according to her that is not the same Emily from high school." He said sadly. "I will never say anything to her incase she found us again. I promise to protect you, Alison and the kids and I will keep that promise. Happy Birthday Spence! Sorry for the bad news. I'll call again if there are updates. I love you cousin." He said then hung the phone up.

I sighed feeling heavy. I don't want Emily to find us. I trust Alison but I'm still scared that she'll pick Em over me if the situation requires her to choose. I shake the feeling off and head to the bathroom to get ready.

 ** _ARIA'S POV_**

"Can you take me seriously even for a minute." I said annoyed at my boyfriend because he keeps on laughing while I talk.

"Okay. Okay I'm sorry. But babe can you please calm down. I'm just trying to make you feel lighter. The police warned your friend that if she ever come near us or follow us again she's gonna be arrested." Zach said I really can't help but feel nervous. Emily went super mad when she thought Zach is the other parent in the kids birth certificate, I don't know how mad can she get when she found out that she got the wrong Hastings. "Babe! Stop over thinking please." Zach said breaking me out of my thought.

"It's just that I never saw her that mad. She doesn't even have the right to be mad because she's the one who left them. I.. Spencer and Alison is finally happy I just don't want Emily to ruin that. I know that we're here to celebrate our engagement I'm sorry for ruining the mood, Love." I said sadly because everything about this trip is already ruined.

"It's okay. We have forever to celebrate, babe. Nothing can ruin my mood because you said yes to me." He said smiling.

"Thank you for... wait. Hey!" I shout as I ran outside the restaurant to confront an old friend. "Are you nuts? What is happening to you, huh? I thought you're having such a great life with Paige. Why do you have to ask about the kids. If you forget then I will remind you that you're the one who left them." I shouted not even trying to cover up how angry I am. She left Ali and the kids, she left us in the midst of an A crisis and she threw me under the bus now she's gonna pop up and act like we are the one who have done her wrong.

"They're still from me, Aria. Why did Alison.. why did she have to... she didn't... i never expected that she'll keep them." She said leveling my anger.

"You thought that Alison is still that heartless bitch who will terminate anything that will not favor her, right? But there, you're proven wrong Emily just like how we are proven wrong the time we sent her to jail for Mona's fake death and the time we accused her of being A. How many times does she have to prove you wrong for you to believe her?" I asked exasperated. "Look all I want is to have a great vacation with my fiancé. Can you please give that to me?"

"But the kids.. I want to see them." She said sadly. "And you. You're the one in my children's birth certificate, right? Why are you marrying Aria?" She asked turning to Zach. "Or you don't know that information, Ar." She said smirking.

"First of all they are not your children and second you don't have any rights to demand answers from us." I said. "Let's go, babe!" I said to my fiancé and we're lucky because a taxi immediately stopped in front of us.

"Aria! Aria hey! We're not yet done talking." I heard Em shouted.

"Are you okay?" Zach asked.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be? I actually felt good and lighter after I bent out my anger." I said then leaned in to him because I suddenly exhausted.

 ** _SPENCER'S POV_**

"Wow mommy! I will finally see Hawwy Potter." Timmy said excitedly.

"I wanna see Hermini." Hayley said which earned a laugh from us.

"Darling its Her-mio-ne not Hermini." I said laughing.

"Oh okay." She said then looked at Alison. "Can we go now now now now mommy. Come on!" She said as she tried to pull us inside.

"Okay honey. No need to be in a hurry we have the whole day." Ali said.

We have fun walking and trying things inside the Harry Potter World the kids bought candies, they wanted to buy wands but i Alison said they can't until they are eleven years old. My birthday cannot be more complete than it is now. I took many pictures of the kids and Alison. We are now here eating in a restaurant. "You have been taking pictures of us but you are not in it." Alison whined, even though she have Timmy and Hayley her fun and kid like side never went away. "Excuse me!" Ali called the attention of the waiter.

"Yes ma'am?" The waiter asked.

"Do you mind taking a few pictures of us?" She asked.

"No ma'am." He said then took the camera from Ali. "Okay 1.. 2.. 3.. say cheese. One more! Cheese!"

"Thank you!" Alison said then smiled.

"You're welcome ma'am. You have a very beautiful family." He said smiling. "And you're wife looks so in love with you." He added.

"Yeah I know. Thank you again." Alison said.

"He said wife and you didn't correct him." I said to Alison but instead of answering me she just winked and stood up with the kids. We drove back to the house we're staying at, when we arrived there the kids are already sleeping that's why we don't have a choice but to carry them. After i put Timmy to bed i took my time to stare at them. Memories came flashing back to me, the time when they are born, the time when Alison and I are having a hard time adjusting in taking care of them, the time when they are growing a tooth, the time when they said their first word and the time when they started to walk. Alison asked Zach to search about the father of the baby after three months of searching he found information about the donor. He has the exact same hair like Alison, his eye color is also the same as Ali but the most shocking information we found out is that he died in a crash the year before, he was having a vacation in Australia with his wife when a truck hit the taxi they are riding, they both died right away. We visited his grave to pay respect and thank him because of the gift he gave us, we also found out that he donated his sperm to the bank with the support of his wife after finding out that she is infertile. Christopher Mason is his name we didn't have a chance to meet him but he will forever be in our hearts because even though we get Timmy and Hayley in the most unexpected and undesirable way, the joy they brought us when they are born are unexplainable.

"Are you okay babe?" Alison asked when she entered the room.

"Yeah just reminiscing." I said smiling. "They are growing up so fast."

"Yeah they are. They love you, I can always see love and admiration in their eyes when it comes to you." She mused. "You know I can't thank you enough for all the things you have done for us Spence. You've always put them first even if they are not yours."

"That is because I love them and I always thought of them as mine, their hearts and my heart it is connected." I said then smiled at her. "I have the best birthdays for the past five years because of you and them." I added. My phone beeps and it's just the text I am waiting for, it's Melissa saying that she's already outside. "Come on babe! Melissa says she's already outside, we're going somewhere." I stood up and opened the door for Melissa. "Thank you for coming, Mel."

"No problem. Have a goodnight you two." She smiled then closed the door.

"Where are we going?" Alison asked confused.

"You'll see." I winked. We get into Melissa's car and I drove us to our destination.

"The London Eye?" She asked when i parked the car. We both get out of the car.

"Yeah! Come on." I said as I pulled her.

"Why here?" She asked after she took a seat inside.

"Don't you want to go here?" I asked nervousness creeping into me.

"I don't mind going anywhere as long as I'm with you." She said smiling at me making her dimples appear.

"You know that I love you right?" I said then sat right next to her. "Sometimes I wonder if all of this is just a dream. It just seems so surreal, all of the happiness I am feeling right now. I want you to know how happy I am that i end up with you, we might not get along all of the times before but it's all in the past now. If before I can't take your presence now I can't even imagine my life without you." I added before standing up. "Now I just want to do this here in our favorite spot around all of the lights and castles. Alison will you marry me? I'm not saying that we'll get married right away of course Zach and Aria got engaged first and.." I was cut of by Ali.

"Yes!" She said.

"Wha.. what? Did you just say yes?" I asked shocked.

"Yes! I said yes because that is what you deserve, that is what we both deserve." She said then smiled at me. That night holding each other's hand we enjoyed the city. I am so overjoyed I think that I can face any problem right now because despite of this happiness I know that a storm is slowly building to take a rage on us.

 ** _So there you have it Emily already found Aria. Most questions will be answered when Emily and Alison talked which will happen in the later chapter. Comment your thoughts?_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_HANNA'S POV_**

It's been years since I last saw Alison, Aria and Spencer. Emily and I met almost three to four times a year and like I told her she put her focus on Paige but last month she called me because she saw Aria and that Zachery Hastings, Spencer's cousin whom she also believed is the same Hastings Ali put on her kids birth certificate. Emily is my best friend but I really can't understand why she still wants to see the kids, I mean the last time she saw Ali she asked her to abort the baby. "Hanna? Hanna Marin?" The voice behind me asked, i turned around only to be met by my ex teacher Ezra Fitz.

"Yes? Hello Ezra!" I said trying to smile brightly as I could. I don't understand why people from the past kept appearing now.

"Hi! How've you been, it's been four years I think since I last saw you, by the way this is my wife Nicole and our son Nicolo." He said proudly.

"Actually it's five. Nice to meet you both." I smiled sincerely this time. "I didn't know that you already moved to New York?" I asked because as far as I know they stayed in Rosewood.

"No, we didn't. We are attending.. wait aren't you invited? We are attending Aria's engagement party." He said warily.

"Oh really? We haven't really talked since five years ago." I said.

"Oh! It's nice to see you Hanna but we'll get going Nicole would like to rest before going to the party later. It's really nice to see you again." He said in a hurry.

I watched them walked until they are out of sight. I just said that people from the past kept appearing now there's a big chance of a full reunion except Emily of course who's in LA. I kept walking to my office, I am currently a designer for a very famous brand of clothing and bridal gowns. When I arrived at the office my boss Margarita is already there talking to what I think is a costumer. "Thank God you're here. Didn't I text you to come early because a big costumer will come today." She said in a whisper before pulling me to where the costumer is.

"Hell... o!" I think all of the blood was drained out of my body when I saw who the costumer is. "Spencer?!! You're getting married?" I asked nervously.

"No, I'm just accompanying my cousin's fiancé." She was shocked at first but she changes her emotion fast.

"Itsy Bitsy Spencer what do you think abou... Hanna?" Aria gasped in surprise.

"Is there any problem Ms. Hastings?" Margarita asked confused.

"No, we're fine. You can attend to your other business, Ms. Stuart. Thank you so much for your help." Spencer said.

"So. You're getting married?" I asked Aria when Margarita left.

"Obviously." Spencer answered glaring at me.

"You obviously have a problem with me Hastings but I don't care. What we are doing is just for business." I said annoyed at her tone.

"O..kay. I'm going back to the fitting room." Aria said then left obviously not wanting to get involved.

"You left without even saying anything. You never called or answer any of our call." She hissed obviously angry. "What do you expect us to fe..." she was cut off by a kid.

"Mama. Mama look at what uncle Zach bought us." The little girl asked and if we're not in this situation I'd surely be laughing at Spencer because of how fast she change her mood from angry to happy.

"Wow! That looks wonderful Hon. Where is Timmy?" She asked the girl.

"She's with mommy and Uncle Zach they just drop me off before heading to the bakery." The little girl said.

"Is she yours? I never knew you got pregnant." I asked curiously.

"Let's figure out why. Oh maybe because you disappeared!" She hissed again.

"Mama are you fighting with her?" The girl asked Spencer.

"No baby. Why don't you follow your Aunt Aria there and help her fit dresses." Spencer said pointing the fitting room to the kid.

"Who's her father?" I asked Spencer again.

"There's no father." She said as she turned her back on me focusing on the dresses once again.

"You adopted them? Toby agreed?" I asked amused.

"Toby married Yvonne and they now have a daughter and a son. If you just stayed in touch then you would know all of that. You left us in the middle of an A crisis, Hanna. I get that Emily is important to you but do you have to drop us all?" She said obviously hurt.

"I'm sorr.." I started but someone cut me off.

"Babe! I left Zach and Timmy at the coffee shop. How's the dress hunting? Any luck finding the perfect one?" Alison said then went to kiss Spencer. I am so lost. I don't have any idea what is happening right now. "Oh! Han.. Hanna! Are you a designer in here?" She asked obviously surprised to see me.

"Yeah. Nice to see you Ali." I said still trying to process everything on my mind. Alison and Spencer are together? So it means that Spencer is the other parent of the kids. Everything will be so messed up when Em find out about this. "So.. you two are a thing?" I asked trying to confirm my thought.

"What is it to yo..." Spencer started but she was cut off by Ali.

"Babe! Don't do this please. Today is Aria and Zach's special day don't get involve in a fight. Hanna have done what she think is the best for her." Ali begged Spencer.

"I'll go check Aria." Spencer said annoyed then left.

"So? That kid is Em's?" I asked.

"A.D stole her eggs used it to impregnate me you already know that, right? That's the only participation of Emily but the kids they are mine and Spencer's." She said in a very calm tone. "I almost obeyed her Hanna, I almost kill the baby. Emily left them, she wasn't there when I'm having a hard time with them, she's not there when they are having nightmares, she's not there at all. I hope you understand why I never want her to be associated with the kids, they don't need someone temporary Hanna, they don't need someone who'll be there when she felt like it and then will leave when she doesn't feel like it.

"I understand Ali. Believe it or not I understand. Spencer is your girlfriend?" I asked although it's so obvious.

"Fiance." She corrected.

"Oh! Congratulations then. Look, I know that I fucked up and left you all but I want you to know that I am really sorry."

"I forgive you, Han." She said then smiled which really surprises me because she's the last person I expected to forgive me.

"Really?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah. I've been there, Han. I also left without saying goodbye. I worked hard for peoples forgiveness and it's the hardest thing that's why I don't want anybody else experiencing that. I'll just go to the kids section to find something for Hayley." She said then left.

In this life true friends are harder to find than true love that's why when you find them never let them go. Five years ago when I left Rosewood and never looked back my mind is too clouded with AD, with Emily leaving, with many problems. That's why I wanted the easiest way out so when Em called me saying that she's really happy with her choice i thought that I deserved happiness too. Days, months, years have passed and I never felt truly happy, I felt incomplete, I wanted to call them but I'm afraid that AD is still after them and he/she will find me. When i saw them earlier they were happy, completely happy that's when I realized that I made the wrong choice. I just hope I can have another chance to be their friend again.

"Hanna." Aria called breaking me out of my thought. "Can you help me fit this one?" She asked pointing the wedding dress on the far right of the rack.

"Of course." I said then went to get the dress. I followed her on the fitting room. "This will look so good on you." I commented as I zipped the dress.

"You think so?" She asked hopeful. "I have been fitting for hour and a half now."

"Of course I designed this." I said proudly.

"Really? Then I want this one." She said which caught me by surprise.

"You.. You'll wear this on your wedding day?" I asked. "Aren't you mad at me for leaving?"

"I am. At first but then i thought about it. It's really hard to choose between your friends and an AD free life. I was hurt but you're still my friend, Spencer is not mad she's just hurt, Han. Here take this." She said handing me an envelope. I can't stop the tears from falling when I opened it.

"You're inviting me to your engagement party?" I asked.

"Yes I am." She said happily. "And to the wedding too but our invitation is not yet made." She chuckled.

"Emily will be so hap..." Aria cut me off and her mood changes.

"Uhmm. Han, Emily is a different story she left her kids after promising to Ali and she threw me under the bus. I don't think I want a scene on my wedding day. You can tell her I invited you but I'm not inviting her. She also beats up my fiancé a month ago." She said obviously annoyed.

"Look I'm sorry for what she did to your fiancé Ar. She have a different mindset lately, I don't even know what is happening to her." I said sadly.

"I don't care what she's going through she still doesn't have the right to beat Zach up and shout at us like we owe her something. That is also the exact reason why Ali and Spencer doesn't want to introduce her to the kids maybe someday when she figure her shit out she will have a chance to meet them but now I don't think it is a good idea. So? I'll see you later?" She asked.

"Yeah. Of course. Thank you for giving me a chance. See you later." I said then smile at her. "Let's finish your fitting so you can rest before your party." After the fitting she left with Alison and Spencer. I'm really excited for later so I called Caleb.

"Baby we'll go somewhere later so clear your schedule okay?" I said excitedly.

FAST FORWARD TO THE ENGAGEMENT PARTY

Caleb and I arrived at the venue. "Wow babe! Aria's fiance must be really rich." Caleb chuckled referring to how expensive everything looks.

"Yeah! From what I read he is Spencer's cousin and his mom is from England, she's somewhat related to the royal family" I explained.

"Oh! So he's a lawyer too? If he's Spencer's cousin he's got to be a lawyer." He said then laughed.

"No. Actually he's a pediatrician. Come on, there's Alison." I said giving him a pointed look then pulling him to where Ali is.

"Hi! I'm glad you could make it." Ali said cheerfully. "I'm sure Aria will be so thrilled. By the way this is my daughter Hayley Grace and Spencer come here." She called then Spencer walked toward us with a very charming little boy. "And this is my son Timmothy James." She introduced proudly.

"Hi! Nice to meet you. I'm your Aunt Hannah. Your mommies and I are best friends back in high school." I said smiling at both kids.

"Really? I love all of mommy and mama's friends." Hayley said happily.

"Kids why don't you go to your Gramps Kenneth while we talked to Han.. I mean your Aunt Hannah." Spencer changes her sentence because Alison glared at her. "What are you even doing, Hanna?" She asked when the kids are gone.

"Attending a party?" I said trying to light up her mood.

"Don't play with me. I don't need someone who'll be here for a while but will be gone the next minute, my children doesn't need that too." She shout whispered angrily.

"Hey! Don't you talk to her like tha..." Caleb started but was cut off by Spencer.

"Shut the hell up. You know how it is being against A and you just let her leave us. I don't know that you could both be that selfish. We are up against a very dangerous A then you decided to..." Ali cut her off.

"Babe please stop. Tonight is Aria and Zachery's night let's not ruin it. Aria invited Hanna. Please." Ali pleaded.

"How can you not be disappointed she left us when we need her the mos.." Ali cut her off again.

"Babe stop. Can we just forget about the past? You have me and the kids that's what's more important right?" Ali tried calming her again. "At least try to be civil please."

"Okay. But only because you say so and for Aria too." She said then left.

"I'm sorry she reacted like that I already told her you're coming I don't know what set her off." She apologized then called someone on her phone.

"Hi!" Aria said cheerfully. "Thank you for coming. This is my fiancé Zach, Zach this is my high school best friend Hanna and her boyfriend Caleb." She introduced.

"It's very nice to meet Aria's friends." He said in his thick British accent, he's a very good looking man indeed.

"Nice to meet you too buddy. Take care of Aria, Ey?" Caleb said.

"Of course I will. I love her so much." He said. Aria is so lucky because you will really see how in love this guy is to her.

The rest of the party was history because this is the only time I felt completely happy once again. I learned that Kenneth and Jason Dilaurentis is back in Alison's life, Aria's parents are married once again and I also reunite with Mona who's there because of her boyfriend Mike. If I could go back in time I would never left Rosewood that night. I'm just really worried about how Emily would take all the informations that I learned today because she's been really unpredictable lately. I hope she just accepts the results of her past actions.

 ** _Hanna is back!! Emily's side of the story will be revealed in the coming chapters so keep reading :) Tell me what you think about this chapter though._**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hanna's POV_**

I have been really happy since the night of Aria's engagement party, the following days Aria, Alison, Spencer, the kids and I went shopping, have a walk in the park and have dinner together. The kids are really a breath of fresh air they are so cute and I can really tell that Alison and Spencer did a good job raising them. They went home yesterday they didn't give me their address because they're afraid that Emily will find them but I have their numbers. Spencer is really trying her best to forgive me I just hope that someday she can fully trust me again. I already miss the little nuggets.

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

"Auntie Hanna!" She said excitedly when she see me walking towards them.

"Hey Hayley!" I said then smiled widely.

"I'm so excited to see you again. Mommy said that you are a fashion designer, is that true?" She asked.

"Yeah that's true sweetie. Do you want to be a designer too?" I answered.

"Nope. I wanna be a doctor like Uncle Zach but I'm really glad that I have an Aunt who is a designer." She said.

"I'm Timmy." The cute boy said when he stopped in front of me.

"I know sweetie. We met last night." I laughed.

"Yes but we didn't even talk. Is it true that you are my mommy and mama's friend?" He asked.

"Yes that's true little mister." I answered.

"How come we only see you now? Are you not living in the United States of America?" He asked adorably but what he said hit me.

"I am living in the United States of America but I am based here in New York. I'm sorry because I've been absent in your life, i got very busy but Aunt Hanna promise to keep in touch and you'll see more of me now." I smiled.

"Uhmm." He seems to be thinking. "Okay. Promise to always visit me and my sister?" He asked.

"I promise little boy." I said then looked up to the other people in the table. They are watching our conversation with different reactions.

"Don't make a promise you can't keep." Spencer whispered but loud enough for me to hear.

"I'll keep it this time Hastings." I said then smiled genuinely.

"O... kay. Why don't we start ordering, right Aria?" Alison interjected.

"Yeah that's right because I'm really hungry. Waiter!" Aria called.

We ordered then eat while chatting happily. The kids wants an ice cream so Alison accompanied them Aria, Spencer and I stayed to wait for our bill.

"Can you two talk it out?" Aria said out of no where.

"What are you talking about small creature?" Spencer said then rolled her eyes.

"Are you even real? Just talk it out okay? I'll follow Ali and the kids." She said then left the restaurant.

"I'm sorry! I know I really messed up but please know that I regret everything. I just wanted to be free from that freaking A game." I said.

"That's not enough reason to leave us Hanna. You didn't even checked what happened to us. What if we died there, huh?" She asked.

"Then I'll regret it for the rest of my life but I won't just sit down knowing that I have a chance to make up for everything i left. I want to be part of your life again. Just give me a chance please. I'll respect your decision not to tell Emily where you're staying, I promise." I answered.

"I'll give you one chance Hanna. Come on let's go." She said and that made me smile because I know everything will be okay now.

 ** _END OF FLASHBACK_**

The ringing of my phone brought me out of my thought. "Hey Han! Long time no talk." Emily said.

"Oh! Hey Em. Do you need anything?" I asked.

"No. Uhm just checking up on you." She said unsure.

"Come on Em. You know you can tell me anything." I encourage her to open up.

"Paige wants to adopt." And there she goes dropping the bomb.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"Because she said that it is better than wasting my time finding Ali and the kids." She answered.

"What? You told her about Alison keeping the children? Why would you do that Em?" I can't believe this girl sometimes.

"I want a honest relationship with Paige, Han. I.. I don't want just any child and I don't think I want a child at all I just want to see Alison's kids for closure." She ranted.

"Then tell Paige that." I stated.

"But what if she took it the wrong way? Anyways I have to go. Paige and I will be going to D.C tomorrow I need to finish packing. Talk to you soon." She said then ended the call. Emily's really confused about everything in her life right now last week she's been demoted from swimming coach to assistant swimming coach because she can't seem to focus and that costs them two gold medal already. I don't even know how to help her.

 ** _Emily's POV_**

"Baby! Are you ready for my surprise?" Paige said then she removed the blind fold she put on my eyes.

"Oh! Wow! Who is she?" I asked.

"Aren't you happy with my surprise?" She asked sadly.

"No. Of course I like it but I just thought that we're gonna discuss first." I sighed. "What's her name? How old is she?" I asked again.

"This is Courtney and she's now four years old. She just visited us but we can already get her as soon as we get back from D.C." She said excitedly. "Wait here, okay? I just need to give Courtney back to Marissa." She said then pulled the little girl not even giving her a chance to talk.

Paige and I's relationship was always based on sex. We always have sex, it doesn't felt right calling it making love because I'm not sure if I'm in love with her, I mean I love her but I don't know if I'm in love with her. I was brought out of my thought when someone touches my breasts. "Uhmm! Ahhh that felt good." I said but I tried removing her hands from the inside of my shirt. "Paige ahhh! We're ohhh leaving tomorrow, maybe ahhhh we should ahhhh ahhh ahhh rest." I said while moaning because she put more pressure on massaging it then kisses my neck. "Paige stop!" I said then pushes her a little.

"Okay what's wrong with you?" She asked annoyed. "Is it because of the adoption?" She asked again.

"No. I'm fine with the adoption but why this early?" I asked back.

"Because I need to take your mind off those fucking little rats. You know I don't have any problem with Alison and your child but you chose me Em. Don't you love me anymore? Am I not enough AGAIN? Why can't i be enough for you?" She asked obviously hurt.

"Baby you are enough okay? I just wanted to see them for closure. But I love you. Only you." I said which is obviously a lie because I can't get the kids and Alison out off my mind ever since i went back to Rosewood three years ago. I always made up scenarios in my mind, always thought of what it could have been if I stayed and raise the kids with Ali.

"You just need to see them? Why?" She asked exasperated.

"Because they are still mine Paige. I just want to see them, to know what they look like." I answered truthfully this time.

"And after seeing them ONCE you'll be over them?" She asked confirming my words.

"Yes baby. Just once then I'll be over it." I lied again. I haven't seen them and I'm already obsessed what more if I already see and talk to them.

"Okay. I'll help you find them once we get back from D.C then we'll get Courtney." She said then hugged me. "I love you baby. I don't think I can live without you. I can't survive a third heartbreak from you." She said looking into my eyes. "You will not leave me, okay?" It's like a trance because I find myself agreeing to her.

"I won't. I love you so much baby!" I said then kissed her. I always find myself feeling like this, I can't even explain why or how. All I know is every time I felt like that we ended up having sex.

"Did you enjoy it babe?" She asked while kissing me.

"Of course." I answered. "Let's take a rest babe we have to be early tomorrow."

 ** _FAST FORWARD_**

It's still early when we arrived at D.C so we decided to take a tour since we only got three days here. Paige and I are eating outside a restaurant when I noticed an expensive car that just parked on the other side of the road, I'm admiring the car when a familiar man went out of it. Zachary Hastings and an adorable little girl went out at the back door of his car, she have a blonde hair and her eyes are blue just like Alison's following her is a very handsome little boy also with a blonde hair but his eyes they are hazel brown. My heart is beating so fast because I know when I saw them that they are mine and Alison's children. I immediately ran to where they are parked. "Emily! Where are you going?" I heard Paige shout but I didn't mind her.

"Hastings!" I shouted because I didn't even know what the names of my children are. The three of them looked at me.

"Me. Me. Me I'm a Hastings." The little boy said proudly which immediately burns my heart.

"Yes he's right Miss. We are both a Hastings and Uncle Zach too." The little girl giggled.

"Kids why don't you go back in the car and we'll find somewhere else to go." Zachary said which infuriates me.

"You don't have a right to take them away from me again." I said angrily.

"Ms. Fields can we talk some other time. I don't think you want to expose the kids in a fight." He said calmly.

"No. I want to talk to them." I shouted ignoring the fear on the face of my son and daughter.

"Come on babes get in the car." He said ignoring me. So i attacked him, i punched and punched him, he's not even fighting back but I felt a light punch in my side.

"Stop! Stop! Stop hurting my Uncle Zach." My son punches me while crying although the punch did not hurt, the hate in his voice creates a hole in my heart. So I stopped that's when i heard that my daughter is also crying.

"Why are you hurting my uncle? I hate you! I hate you so much! Get away from her Timmy." She said as she pulled her brother away from me.

"I... i am sorry. I'm sorry I hurt him, he's taking you away from me." I said.

"We don't even know you. Get away from us." She said as they ran to where Hastings was.

"Shhh! Stop crying kiddos. It's ice cream day. Come on stop crying." He said then made a few wacky faces which caused the kids to giggle. "That's better." He said then hugged them.

"Let's go find other ice cream store Uncle Zach. I don't want to go in here anymore." My son said then glared at me. He got that famous Alison Dilaurentis glare.

"Okay kiddos. Get inside the car. Say goodbye to Ms. Fields." He ordered but they just walked away from me. "I'm sorry Ms. Fields. I... I can't decide for them because I'm not their parent. I'm just following what Ali wants." He said sympathetically.

"Stop pretending Hastings. Are you happy now that they hate me? I don't even know my children's name." I said angrily.

"I think you have anger issues, I can help you if you wan..." He offered.

"I don't need your fucking help." I shouted.

"Okay. Again I'm sorry." He said then gets inside the car.

"Baby! Are you okay?" Paige asked after the car left.

"Obviously not." I said angrily. "All this time they are just here in D.C. I should have fucking known."

"Can you stop shouting? We still have 3 days maybe we can still find them then fulfill the closure you want." She said rolling her eyes then she pulled me to the direction of out hotel room. "Why don't you just show me how mad you are by fucking me?" She suggested when we arrived ay our room. So I kissed her hard then removed her clothes, I need to release this tension that I'm feeling. I immediately suck and bite her breasts. "Ohhh baby! Ahh! That's great love!" She moaned but stopped me from eating her breasts. She put both her hands on my face then kissed me passionately.

"I love you so much!" I said because I'm hallucinating. I'm seeing Alison.

"I know. I love you you so much baby!" She answered.

"I want to find them, Paige. It's time for us to see each other again." I said when we are cuddling in the bed after we had sex.

"We will baby. We will." She said.

"How about we get the kids to Ali?" I suggested.

"What? I thought you just want a closure?" She asked.

"Yeah I'm just thinking that they are mine and I should get what's mine. They're not even from Ali." I answered.

"I don't think Alison will give them to you baby." She states.

"Yeah but fuck what Alison says. I'll get them." I said angrily.

"Emily. I... look I know that you get demoted. Michael told me because he thought that I already know. We cannot afford to have two children right now, we don't even have our own house yet." Paige said.

"I can provide for you and the kids. We'll be a family. I'll even take part time jobs." I tried convincing her.

"Let's just see what will happen okay?" Paige said then kissed me.

 ** _ALISON'S POV_**

"What happened to them?" I asked as I saw Timmy and Hayley.

"Uhm.. some..someone.. i think.." Zach tried explaining but cannot let it out so Timmy butts in.

"A very angry lady punches Uncle Zach and claims that Hayley and I are her kids. Don't worry Mom I protected Hayley from her." He said proudly.

"What? Wh.. who? I'm very proud of you love but can you and your sister go to your rooms and rest. I'll call you when dinner is ready." I ordered to Timmy which they immediately obeyed. "Now.. tell me who's the crazy lady in Timmy's story." I asked Zach with a pointed look.

"Ali.. uh.. can you.. maybe I'll let Aria explain everything to.." I cut him off.

"Explain everything now Zachery. Aria is not there when that happened and it is very evident on your face how crazy the lady went on you. Do you have other woman? Are you cheating on Ari.." I asked.

"Wait! God I wouldn't do that to Aria. It's Emily okay? She saw us then she attacked me because I asked the kids to get inside the car. I wanted to protect you but I'm just freaking tired of her punching me everytime she saw me." He said hysterically.

"Emily? Emily Fields? E... Every time? You mean you see her already? When?" I asked not believing what he's saying.

"Spencer's birthday. Aria and I are in L.A celebrating our engagement. She followed us everywhere when we are there claiming that i took her child away from her, that you never showed the kids to her mom even though they are hers. Look Alison, I'm sorry we didn't tell you we just wanted to protect you." He said sighing.

"She attacked you there?" I asked and he just nod his head. "I'm sorry that it happened to you multiple times. Did she want to get the kids?" I asked nervously.

"I don't know. All I know is she wants to know where you are. Don't worry about it too much Al. Many people are here to protect you and the kids." He said trying to calm me.

"Oh My Goodness! Did she attacked you again?" Aria shouted when she saw his fiancé. "I already warned her. Why did she..." Zach cut her off.

"Babe! Calm down, okay? It's just a bruise." Zach said hugging Aria. "Timmy protected me and Hayley, he punched Emily." He said scratching the back of his head.

"I'm sorry Aria. This is my fault.." I started but she cut me off.

"No. No, don't you dare blame this to yourself. Emily's action is on her not yours. Are the kids okay?" She asked.

"Yeah they are resting upstairs." I said many thoughts are running through my head. Why did Emily want to see the kids? Why did she have to show up now that we are already happy? And based on Aria and Zach's story she changed a lot, not a good change though. I don't even know what to feel about this. I don't know what I'll do if i see her.

"Ali? Are you okay?" Zach asked cutting me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah I am. Eat dinner here okay? I cooked Spencer and the kid's favorite dishes." I said changing the topic.

"I'm not gonna say no to free dinner." Zach said then laugh.

"Dork!" Aria teased playfully hitting her fiancé.

"I'll go back to the kitchen so that we can eat when Spencer arrived." I said smiling at them but inside me is a whirlwind of emotion because I felt like a big storm named is about to come to my family and my life once again now that Emily Fields is officially back.

 ** _EMILY ALREADY SAW HER KIDS! She will have a reunion with Alison very soon. Still undecided if it's gonna be a SPALISON OR EMISON ending but I assure you that Emily will not be an antagonist for long. Share me your thoughts? :)_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_There's a SMUT ahead._**

 ** _Alison's POV_**

"Have you told her?" Hanna asked. I called her to tell her about Zachery's encounter with Emily yesterday.

"No. I.. I don't know how to tell her. I know how she is, she's gonna worry too much." I sighed.

"Al I think you should tell her. Emily.. she.. she have.. she's different now. I don't know what happened to her." Hanna said.

"I'll try telling Spencer ok.." i said but someone cut me off.

"Tell me what?" Spencer asked.

"Uhm.. that Hanna is coming here in D.C tomorrow, she hope that maybe she could stay with us?" I lied.

"Of course she can. I'm trying to fix my friendship with Hanna, maybe it's also a good thing because the kids have been asking about her." She said then smiled.

"Really?" I asked and she nod yes. "Hey Han, Spencer said you can stay with us while you're here." I said to the other line.

"Wait wha.." she tried talking but I immediately cut her off.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow bye." I said then ended the call.

"So she's coming tomorrow?" Spencer asked confirming what I just told her.

"Yeah!" I answered. "What have you been cooking? It smells so good." I asked changing the topic because I don't want to lie more to her.

"Your favorite pasta and chicken." She answered then hugged me. "I missed you and the kids, we should stay at home today have a picnic and a movie night." She suggested.

"Yeah definitely a good idea." I agreed right away because I will not risk any chance of seeing Emily if we went out. "I missed you too and the kids surely did too." I said then kissed her. At first i was so hesitant in kissing or hugging her because I'm afraid that it's gonna be awkward. I mean I love her but we're friends for so long before being in a romantic relationship but now it felt natural doing that.

"Mmmm! Wow! Okay what did I do to deserve that long sweet kiss?" She asked smiling so wide.

"Everything... everything that you have done for us it's something to be thankful for, Spence. I mean looking back you always cared for me even when we're just friends. I gave you thousand things to doubt me and you still choose to protect me. I love you babe!" I said.

"Why are you suddenly being sentimental?" She asked laughing nervously. "Did you have any problem babe? You know you can tell me everythi..." I cut her off.

"No. There's no problem babe. I just wanted to tell you how thankful I am and that I appreciate everything you have done for us and i need to tell you something." I said

"What is it?" She asked.

"Ahmm. I think you should go back to the kitchen because the pasta will be over cooked. Ha ha got you there." I said nervously then tried to smile.

"Oh! Yeah I'll call you and the kids when it is cooked okay?" She said then went back to the kitchen.

"Mommy Timmy and I will play outside, okay? We'll play ball because i promised him we'll play ball after he plays tea time with me." She explained without a pause.

"Okay okay honey but don't be too long because we will eat lunch in a few." I said giggling because my baby is just too cute.

 ** _EMILY'S POV_**

"Are you sure we're in the right place?" I asked Paige. The houses in here are beautiful and huge. I'm not really sure if Alison can afford a house like this even if she's dating the doctor.

"Yeah. Can you please stop asking and just wait till we arrive?" She said annoyed.

"I'm nervous. Are we near?" I asked again.

"We're here." She sighed.

"Wha.. what house?" I asked for the third time I know I should consider Paige's feelings but I really want to see my child and Alison.

"That one." She points and that's when I saw my son and daughter playing in front of their house.

"There they are. Let's go Paige." I said as I get off the car.

"What? Are you insane? We can't go near yet. We have to plan everything." Paige said hysterically then pulled me back inside. "Emily I'm helping you with this only because I love you but I don't want to go to jail."

"Okay.. okay.. I'll just watch them." I said rolling my eyes. "Do you have a soda or anything to drink?" I asked because I'm thirsty.

"Here." She said not taking her eyes off Alison's house. "Wait! Isn't that Spencer?" She asked when a woman came out.

"Yeah. That's Spencer." I said as I watched Spencer played happily with my kids. "Maybe she's having lunch with them after all Alison's new boy toy is her cousin." I said bitterly.

"Alison's coming." She said as she signed for me to hide. We watched Alison went to where the kids and Spencer was while smiling widely but what shocked me and caught me completely off guard is when Spencer kissed Alison and it's definitely not just a friendly kiss. "What the hell!" I blurted out before I can stop myself.

"Did they just kiss?" Paige asked amused.

"They did." I said anger obviously radiating off my voice.

"Wait! Why are you mad? Are you affected?" She said in an accusatory voice.

"I'm not affected. It.. it's just that i felt that they made me look like a fool." I countered, my eyes never left the happy family. "Spencer is the other parent on my kids birth certificate." I said mostly to myself. My heart breaks and clenches on my chest as I watched them because if I didn't leave that should be me receiving hugs and kisses from the twins and Alison.

 ** _ALISON'S POV_**

"Come on let's eat inside." I said as i pulled the kids inside.

"Wow! Yummy yummy that looks yummy Mom." Hayley said as she sat down.

"After we eat we're gonna swim outside then after that we're gonna watch a movie." Timmy said as he eats.

"I see that you already made a plan." Spencer laughed. "Do you agree on Timmy's plan Mommy?" She asked.

"Uhm... let me think first." I joked.

"Come on Mom it would be fun. I miss you and mama and Hayley. I want a family day. Please please please." He pleaded with puppy eyes.

"Okay. We're gonna do my baby's plan." I smiled.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you mom!" He said as he stood up and hugged me.

"I love you my love. Come on go back to your seat and finish your food so we can start your plan." I said.

"Okay mom. I love you too!" He said.

"It's bad to stare." I playfully told Spencer when I noticed her staring at me.

"You're just too adorable babe! I love it when you're interacting with them like that." She said before taking a bite of her bread.

"You're a dork but I love you." I said then continued eating.

 ** _FAST FORWARD_**

"What a great movie!" Timmy said.

"Yeah it's really good. I really love Hawwy." Hayley agreed.

"Can we watched another one?" Timmy said then yawned.

"No more for today love. It's already late and you are obviously sleepy." Spencer said then lift Timmy. "I'll put him to bed."

"Okay. I'll do the same with Hayley." I said. I let her brush her teeth and changed her clothes before i put her to bed. "Good night baby! Mommy and Mama loves you!" I kissed her before turning the lights off.

"Timmy's already sleeping." Spencer said.

"Don't you think they're growing up too fast?" I asked while watching Hayley sleep.

"They are." She agreed. "I still remember those days when they will cry because they are hungry and we don't know who you will breastfeed first." She chuckled.

"Yeah we've come a long way." I said as i put my head on her shoulder.

"Al.. do you think we have to tell them about Emily?" She sighed.

"I don't think that's necessary babe. There are many cases like that now, we can just tell them when they are old enough that someone donated eggs." I said defensively.

"It is their right to know babe but I agree that we should wait till they are old enough." She countered. "When we get married I.. uhm I.." she started but couldn't finish.

"You what?" I laughed because she's too cute.

"Iwantanotherbaby." She mumbled.

"What? I can't understand babe." I said.

"I said I want another baby." She said seriously this time.

"Of course we're gonna work that out after the wedding." I said and that made her smile. "Come on let's go to our room." She went straight to the bathroom to change clothes and I went after her. When I finished she's already in our bed.

"What took you so long?" She asked. "Are you gonna sleep wearing that?" She asked again when I sat on the bed with my bathrobe.

"Of course not." I said then playfully rolled my eyes after that I removed my robe.

"Woahh! Why.. wh.. why are you not wearing.. uhmm anything?" She asked nervously.

"Why?" I asked laughing. "Don't you like it?" I said as I climbed the bed next to her.

"Yes. Goodness of course I like it. I love it." She said.

"Okay." I said winking at her. In our four years together Spencer and I have only made love twice. That's why I wanted to see if she's only shy or she just really don't like us doing that.

"Are you gonna sleep?" She asked.

"Yes. Why? Is there something else you wanna do?" I asked. I was laughing secretly because it's so obvious that she wants it but she is shy to ask. "Wha... Ohhh! That felt good babe!" I said when she suddenly massaged my breasts.

"You're teasing me." She stated.

"What? I'm no.. ohhhh my gosh! Ahh!" I started but couldn't finish because she pinched my nipples.

"You. Are. A. Tease." She stated again while she's guiding me to face her. Spencer kissed me while massaging my butt cheeks. " I love you! Make love with me babe?"

I answered by letting her tongue enter my mouth. She stopped kissing me and started trailing kisses to my pulse point and then to my breasts until she captured my nipple in her mouth. "Ahhh!" I moaned. She sucked and bite my nipple before proceeding to the other nipple. "Babe! Ahh!"

"Sit on my face?" She asked and I immediately obliged. "Ahhh!" I can't help moaning when I felt her tongue on my clit, she explores my pussy until i cum hard.

"Are you okay babe?" She asked when we're done.

"I am." I answered while catching my breath. "That was really good babe!"

"Really? I'm glad you enjoyed. Come on let's rest we had a really long day." She said then hugged me.

I woke up when I felt a hand on my breasts. "Babe! Ahhhhh!" I moaned loudly.

"Shhh! You might wake the kids." She said then proceeded on massaging my breast.

"Baaabee!" I can't help but moan loudly again because she enters her finger inside my pussy.

"I love you! You look good babe!" She teased. I am almost cumming when someone knocked on the door of our room.

"Who's that?" She asked annoyed while getting up to put her clothes on. "Why? And how the hell did you get inside our house?"

"Hi! You and Spencer gave us a key, remember? And second Hanna is here I picked her up from the airport." Aria said. "Why are you so grumpy this morning?

"Ali!" Hanna happily greeted. "Because you're a cockblock Ar. It smells like sex in here." She chuckled while getting inside the room. "Oh hi there Spence! The kids are already eating downstairs, Aria and I cooked breakfast."

"How long have you been in here?" I asked.

"We arrived at 7 in the morning." Hanna smiled. "Is it really okay if i stay here with you, Spence?"

"Yeah of course. Come on let's join the kids downstairs." Spencer answered.

"You'll be the one to take them to school right?" I asked Aria because we took turns in taking them to school and today is her turn.

"Yeah of course. Come on I'm really hungry and the kids will be late if we don't hurry." Aria said before running downstairs, Hanna followed after her.

"I'm happy that you're trying with Hanna. Everything is perfect babe I hope it stays that way." I said hugging Spencer.

 ** _Something bad will happen next chapter but we will have an EMISON reunion. Yay! So excited! Can't wait to post the next chapter :)_**


End file.
